


i can't decide if it's a choice (getting swept away)

by gay_relations



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_relations/pseuds/gay_relations
Summary: “Oh come on, they weren’t all that bad.” Alyssa tried.“Really? Which one wasn’t bad? The organ harvester or the literal stalker?”That earned an eye roll from Alyssa as they stopped in front of her door. “There were some sweet ones and you know it.”Emma shrugged. “Maybe. But even those feel awkward to me still. I couldn’t imagine saying those things to a girl and expecting her to still want to speak to me after.”“So you’re really telling me that you wouldn’t like it at all if a girl had the guts to come up to you and use a line on you?”“Are you really telling me that you would?”“I don’t know. I think it’s kind of nice. And flattering, ya know?”ori'm bad at summaries and Emma realizes she has feelings for Alyssa and tries different pick up lines to woo her





	i can't decide if it's a choice (getting swept away)

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest Cled

“Wait, Kaylee, tell them about the Heaven pick up line. You guys are gonna love this one.” Shelby said, far too amused.

Nodding, Kaylee straightened her appearance before speaking in a register comically low to be coming from such a tiny body. “Are you lost, ma’am? Because Heaven is a long ways from here.” 

“Oh god, that is awful!” Alyssa giggled, hiding her face in Emma’s shoulder from second-hand embarrassment.

Shelby playfully hit Kaylee’s arm. “No, you have to tell them what you said in response too!”

“It’s not that funny, Shelbs.” Kaylee groaned, a light shade of red tinting her cheeks. “Okay, fine. But in my defense, it was so horrible that I didn’t even realize it was supposed to be a line. Anyways, I told him ‘Actually, Heaven is just a few towns over and I know how to get there just fine, thank you.’”

Laughter from all four girls decorated the air as Kaylee and Shelby shared tales of bad pick up lines they’d endured from guys over the years. As entertaining as the stories were, they were a nice reminder for Emma to be grateful she didn’t have to deal with any of those games. Of course, the primary reason she didn’t have to deal with it was because girls were never that forward which made finding a girlfriend all the more difficult but hey, at least she was spared the humiliation of terrible come-ons, right?

“Okay, how about this one: Are you as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside?” Shelby read from her phone.

Emma choked on her drink. “Why does that sound like he wants to harvest your organs?”

“Cause he probably does. Look at that face.” Shelby responded, turning her phone towards Emma. 

Shuddering, the blonde said, “God, you could be in his basement right now on your third kid. The more of these you read out loud, the more worried I am about you two out there dating guys.”

“Yeah, but if we waited around for girls we’d both still be 21 and in a dry spell like you two.” Kaylee said with a shrug until her own words hit her. “Oh sorry, that was bitchy. I just meant, guys are more likely to hit on ya than girls are.” 

Emma light-heartedly flipped her off while Alyssa was more sympathetic. “We know what you meant, Kay. And unfortunately, you aren’t wrong.” She paused on the thought, sighing, before she changed her focus to Shelby and asked, “Is that all on tinder?”

“Yeah, it’s like a cesspool for terrible flirting.” 

“Can I look?” 

“Yeah, go for it.” Shelby tossed her phone to Alyssa who started intently scrolling through it. Shelby used the moment to excuse herself to the restroom and Kaylee busied herself with touching up the polish on her nails. Leaning back on her hands, Emma watched as Alyssa read through what she could only imagine were truly dreadful lines, if Alyssa’s body language was any indication. It fluctuated between crinkling her nose, furrowing her brows, and hiding her eyes behind perfectly wild curls. Context aside, it was an absolutely adorable sight. Shaking her head, she read one out loud. “‘If beauty were time, you would be forever.’ Why would beauty be time? That’s such a reach. Wait, I like this one. It’s cute!”

“Which one?” Shelby asked, sitting back down. After Alyssa showed her the screen, she agreed. “Yeah, I guess that one wasn’t so bad.”

Emma’s curiosity was piqued but just as she was about to ask what it was, Kaylee started another anecdote. “One time a guy followed me for a while on the street and when I confronted him, he said he did it cause his parents always told him to follow his dreams.”

Kaylee continued casually with her nails while the other three girls jaws dropped, disgust and horror painting their faces. Shelby slowly turned to Emma and said, “Okay, yeah. Maybe you should be worried.”

Emma nodded, still speechless from Kaylee’s latest comment.

“And with that, I should be heading out.” Alyssa said, eyes still wide as she stood up. 

“I’ll walk you. There’s no way I’m letting you go alone after _that_.”

The two made their way to Alyssa’s dorm through the cold night air. It wasn’t a long walk and they easily filled the time with conversation.

“I can’t believe they deal with that on a regular basis and still give men a chance.” Emma said, disbelief driving her tone as she followed Alyssa down a hallway.

“Oh come on, they weren’t all that bad.” Alyssa tried.

“Really? Which one wasn’t bad? The organ harvester or the literal stalker?”

That earned an eye roll from Alyssa as they stopped in front of her door. “There were some sweet ones and you know it.”

Emma shrugged. “Maybe. But even those feel awkward to me still. I couldn’t imagine saying those things to a girl and expecting her to still want to speak to me after.”

“So you’re really telling me that you wouldn’t like it at all if a girl had the guts to come up to you and use a line on you?”

“Are you really telling me that you would?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s kind of nice. And flattering, ya know?” 

“Eh, I guess it’s just not my thing.”

By now they had reached Alyssa’s door, stopping outside of it and Emma could tell from Alyssa’s expression that she was not satisfied with Emma’s opinion on the matter.

Squinting her eyes slightly, Alyssa gazed at Emma with an unfamiliar intensity that caused a shiver to travel through the blonde. After what, in Emma’s opinion, was far too long, Alyssa’s face lit up before she turned around. Emma waited with curiosity as her friend took a deep breath before spinning once more to face her again.

If Emma thought the look in Alyssa’s eyes was intense before, she’s not sure how she would categorize this new expression. It was enough that Emma could actually _feel_ it heavy on her body. There was a certain fire in her eyes and the smile on her lips was one Emma had never seen before, and she thought she had seen them all in their many years of friendship. It seemed almost… sultry? 

Confusion and anticipation fought for control in Emma as one of Alyssa’s hands reached up to rest on her shoulder, and while it caused her heart rate to pick up, Emma hoped it also might help to anchor her down. 

Questions caught in her throat and all she could do was watch as Alyssa tilted her head to the side with vivacity, wild brown curls flopping over to the other side of her part, landing haphazardly yet still somehow perfect.

“Emma?” Alyssa finally spoke, her voice lower than normal, matching her new demeanor perfectly. 

Emma’s voice was suddenly absent and all she could do was nod, eyes wide. 

“You’re absolutely stunning and I couldn’t leave tonight without you knowing...” Alyssa cooed, her fingers lifting to twirl blonde tresses for a moment before they returned to Emma’s shoulder. “My thoughts can’t move an inch without bumping into some piece of you.”

The words swept through Emma’s body, knocking all the air out of her lungs and before she could even try and remember how to breathe again, Alyssa’s hand was traveling up to Emma’s neck, where it settled in a firm hold. Emma watched as Alyssa’s eyes flickered down for a moment before locking with hers once more. 

Somewhere in the process, Alyssa’s features softened, the facade fading and being replaced with something much more real.

Emma’s head felt light and she was desperate for air, but she knew there was no chance of moving, of doing anything. This moment was Alyssa’s. She was in charge and Emma didn’t dare fight it. It was surprising, actually, the realization that she didn’t _want_ to fight it. 

Surprising and terrifying. 

This was Alyssa. Her best friend, Alyssa Greene. They’d known each other for years, been there for each other through countless hardships and tears. They’d celebrated birthdays and holidays and successes together. They’d gone away on vacations and checked off bucket list items. They’d done just about _everything_ together.

Everything but this. 

Emma had never even thought about it until this moment, and now that she started, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to stop.

Much to Emma’s relief, Alysas brought them out of the moment, removing her hand from Emma’s neck and clearing her throat. “So, um, do you still think all pick up lines are dumb?”

“I, uh, guess I can see the appeal. Under the right circumstances.” Emma managed, mentally scolding herself for how fragile her voice sounded.

“Good, great. Mission accomplished, then.”

“Mission accomplished.”

“Do you, um, want to come in? We could watch a show and you could crash if you want? Then you don’t have to walk back alone either.” Alyssa offered.

Emma tore her eyes away from the big brown ones inviting her in. “No, I should go. Got an early class tomorrow.”

“You have an early class tomorrow? Em, tomorrow is Saturday and classes just started this week.”

“Right, I meant I am meeting up with a group to pre-study for a class. Tomorrow. Early. I should go.” 

Emma hugged Alyssa so quick the other girl didn’t even have time to react before the blonde bounded out of the hall and out of sight.

//

Several weeks had passed since the night of the pick up line discussion and Alyssa was relieved that things were finally back to normal between her and Emma. Well, as normal as could be when one realizes they’re crushing on their best friend of seven years. 

While the revelation itself was shocking, the more Alyssa thought about it the more it made sense. Her and Emma had pretty much been inseparable since they first met. Neither did anything without the other, not because they couldn’t but because they didn’t want to. They genuinely enjoyed each others company and everything was made more worthwhile when the other was around. 

Luckily it was just a crush, a feeling she could suppress for the sake of their friendship. 

So suppress she did. 

Because after that night, Emma felt distant and it was clear she was uncomfortable, even if she denied it when Alyssa apologized a few days later. 

Now that things were seemingly settled between them, all Alyssa had to do was act like she did before the crushing- no, bad word - before the overwhelming realization that she would quite like to hold Emma’s hand and fall asleep in her arms and know what it might feel like when their lips finally-

“Next.”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Alyssa stepped up to the counter, purchasing two tickets before finding a table to wait for the other girl. It was now five minutes past when they were supposed to meet and Alyssa wasn’t upset, just concerned. It was unlike Emma to be late without a call or a text. 

Deciding 15 minutes was a decent enough window, Alyssa pulled out her phone to try Emma when she heard “Sorry! Sorry, I’m here.” Suddenly Emma appeared beside her, resting her hands on the table and attempting to catch her breath. 

Standing up and placing a hand on Emma’s arm, Alyssa asked, concern in her tone, “Emma, is everything okay?”

“Yeah… Just… A cat… Stuck in a tree…” Emma said between breaths.

Puzzled, Alyssa tried to make sense of her friend. “You’re late because you stopped to save a cat from a tree?” 

“Yeah… Well... Kind of… Hold on…” Emma managed, now holding her arms above her head, causing the sleeves of her flannels to slip down, revealing fresh scratches on her arms.

“Oh my god, Emma, what happened?” Alyssa grabbed her hands - ignoring how warm and soft they were because _really_ this was not the time - and inspected the marks covering the pale skin. 

Breathing far more steadily, Emma explained, “So, I _thought_ I was saving a cat from a tree. He kept meowing and was just sitting up there so I climbed up to help but… Well, that just made him angry and…” Emma finished her sentence with a shrug.

Sometimes Emma’s heart was too big for her own good and Alyssa had to fight a smile at the fact that only Emma would stop to actually try and save a cat from a tree. Instead, she shook her head. “Does it hurt much? We can leave and get you cleaned up.”

“No! No, it doesn’t hurt much at all. Besides, we can’t skip tradition.”

“No, but we could reschedule.”

“Lys, I promise, I’m fine.”

Alyssa searched hazel eyes, only satisfied when she found raw sincerity backing the words. 

“Okay…” Alyssa conceded, before she absentmindedly brought one of Emma’s hands up to her lips, placing a tender kiss over one of the scratches near the inside of her wrist. Muscles danced under her touch and it must’ve been contagious because she felt the same routine start up in her chest. Her lips lingered on Emma’s skin as she considered her next move, knowing that when she pulled back she’d probably have to explain herself but also aware that the longer it lasted the more there would be to explain. Deciding to prevent the latter, she retreated, as ready as she could be to answer for her actions. 

She was met with wide eyes and she wondered which of the two of them looked more dazed. 

After what felt like forever, Emma spoke, hesitantly. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Alyssa all but whispered. 

“You kissed it better, right?”

“Oh right. Um, you’re welcome.”

“So…” Emma smiled shyly, gesturing towards the entrance of the cornfield maze “Shall we?”

As they made their way through the maze, collecting all the stamps they needed for their punch card, the two girls fell back into their usual rapport. They finished faster than the year before but not quite fast enough for a new personal record. 

“Hey, it’s not our fault the design was harder this year.” Emma tried to console her competitive friend as they walked out to their cars.

“I just can’t believe we peaked at 17. We should be getting better each year.” Alyssa grumbled.

“We have gotten better!” When Emma’s statement was met with a pointed look, she continued. “Okay, maybe not as mazes, but at lots of other things!”

“Like what?”

Emma frowned, thinking for a moment, before her face lit back up. “Ping pong!”

“Ping pong? Really that’s the best you could come up with?”

“Well, we have. Okay, how about driving? You are a much better driver now than you were at 17.” Emma’s voice drifted off as she shuddered at the memories of a younger Alyssa behind the wheel.

“Hey! It’s not my fault I’m gay.”

“I’m gay _and_ an excellent driver. How do you explain that?”

She shot Emma a disapproving look before mischief flashed over her features as she rationalized, casually, “Maybe you’re not gay.”

Emma gasped. “Take that back!”

“I’m just saying, if the socks fit…” 

Emma clasped her hands over her heart, falling to the ground and feigning fatality.

Alyssa rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the amused grin that graced her face. “Emma, people are starting to look. Please stand up.”

Eyes still closed, Emma spoke through strained lips as she tried not to move them. “Not until you take it back.”

“Emma, please, before someone calls 911.” Alyssa looked around anxiously. “Okay, you are gay.” 

Peeping one eye open, Emma urged. “And?”

“And what?” Her friend closed her one eye again, slumping further into her act. “Fine, I am sorry. You are as much of a good driver as you are a gay. Happy?” 

“Very.” Emma responded as Alyssa helped her up to her feet. Brushing the dirt off her pants, Emma cleared her throat, mumbling, “Looking.”

“What?”

“Things you’ve gotten better at. Not that you weren’t good looking before. You’ve always been beautiful it’s just you somehow keep getting more attractive- I mean, beautiful and-”

Alyssa barely had time to blush at the ramble of compliments before a stranger, a woman about their age, approached them with a bright smile. “I’ll say,” she stated, agreeing with Emma before extending a hand to Alyssa. “I’m Melanie.”

“Hi, Melanie! I’m Alyssa and this is Emma.” 

“That’s a beautiful name.” She drawled, full focus on Alyssa as she continued languidly shaking her hand. “So Alyssa, do you have a partner for the maze yet?” 

“We actually just finished!” Alyssa chirped, flashing a proud smile to Emma.

“That’s too bad. I was hoping you could assist me.”

“With the maze?”

“Yeah, maybe you’d like to go again as my guide? It’ll be my treat.” Melanie proposed with a wink.

“Oh no, sorry. This is kind of mine and Emma’s special thing but thank you for the offer!” 

Melanie looked Emma up and down in a way that made flames flash behind Alyssa’s features before the woman huffed, “If you insist,” and then walked away.

“That was weird,” Alyssa thought out loud.

“Not really,” Emma mumbled with a shrug.

Brows furrowed, Alyssa asked, “What do you mean?” 

“Nothing.” Emma answered, studying Alyssa’s face for a moment, before they continued walking. 

As much as Alyssa wanted to press Emma on the matter, she didn’t. Instead, she thought about the strange interaction with the woman. Did her and Emma have history? Is that why the girl all but entirely ignored Emma’s existence? It could also explain why Emma suddenly seemed nervous.

Just as she was about to ask if everything was okay, Emma spoke up, tone unsure and wavering just barely. “Hey Lys, will you let me tie your shoelaces?”

Alyssa looked down at her perfectly tied sneakers before meeting Emma’s gaze with curiosity.

“So, um, you don’t fall for anyone else?”

_Fall for anyone else? Was that a… line?_ Alyssa shook the thought out of her mind. Of course it wasn’t a line. Emma didn’t do pick-up lines and even if she did, she would never use one on Alyssa. Emma must be worried about her friends well-being or something. Except that doesn’t really make sense either considering… “They’re already tied.” 

It was a question disguised as a statement and Emma seemed to pick up on that. “Right.”

Silence fell back over the two and for the first time in years, Alyssa found herself entirely unable to read her friend. She seemed… flustered or off kiltered maybe? Behind hazel eyes, Alyssa could see a thousand thoughts swarming and she was desperate to know them all. The feeling took her back to the first weekend of the school year, back to the hallway, and panic started to rise as Alyssa worried she might have done something to make Emma uncomfortable again. 

In a desperate attempt to ease the tension, Alyssa nudged Emma with her elbow, pointing to the big wooden board by the side of the road with “Cornfield Maze” painted on in red lettering. “Ya know, they really should add an ‘i’ to maze.”

Emma’s spirits lifted before she replied, “A truly missed opportunity.”

On the lighter note, they said their goodbyes but before Alyssa closed her car door, she called out one more time, “Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to worry about me falling.”

And although Alyssa didn’t finish the phrase, she prayed the bashful smile on Emma’s face meant she knew it was there. 

//

It was far too late in the night as Emma laid awake in her bed. She refused to look at her clock to see just exactly how screwed she’d be the next day, but the last time she checked it was 1:18 in the morning and that had to have been well over an hour ago. 

Emma normally had no issues sleeping. Actually, she considered it one of her special skills. There was no place nor time at which Emma couldn’t fall asleep. In fact, she was so notorious for dozing off in strange situations that a few years back Alyssa made an instagram (@LesbianSlumberjack) specifically for posting pictures of Emma napping in various places.

But there she was, having just gotten back from visiting her grandma for Thanksgiving, unable to clear her thoughts of Alyssa Greene. 

It was rather unfair, Emma thought, that she hadn’t even seen her best friend in several days yet her mind was unable to go ten seconds without returning to those wild curls, rich espresso eyes, or that smile that brightened even the darkest of days. Though, she’d be lying if she denied that this had become somewhat of a ritual for her as of late. Something would happen in her day that would remind her of Alyssa or wish she was with her and before she knew it, her mind was having another all consuming Alyssa Greene marathon. 

Today’s trigger was her drive back to school. She had a wonderful time back home with her grandma eating way too much turkey for two people and helping hang Christmas decorations the following day, but she couldn’t help but think how much better it would have been to have Alyssa there with her. Sure, they’d text nearly nonstop, Emma giving her updates on the new ways Betsy had found to smother Emma with love and Alyssa sending anecdotes about her mother's hysterics with their extended family in town. But it wasn’t enough.

No time with Alyssa ever felt like enough. 

Emma was always wanting more and ever since that night at the beginning of the semester, when Alyssa had her hand on Emma’s neck, looking at her like she was the most desirable thing in the world… Well, it turned the notch up to high and she knew she couldn’t avoid it for long. 

Emma thought her feelings were under control until the next week when she found herself looking up pick up lines. That was when she knew she was officially screwed. She never even intended on using any of them. She was merely… doing research. Research that was suddenly interesting to her with the discovery of Alyssa being into pick up lines, but was that really important information?

Then a month later they were at the cornfield maze and that stranger was hitting on Alyssa and even though Alyssa had no clue what was happening, which _how_ she still doesn’t realize the effect she has on people Emma will never understand, something inside of her gave and the next thing she knew she was trying one of the awful lines on the brunette. 

Of course it didn’t work, and if her brain was functioning properly at the time as opposed to just seeing green, she would have been able to predict that outcome. There had been a few other moments she’d caught the beginning of a pick up line on the tip of her tongue, threatening to escape again.

And while she may have been able to restrain from anymore slip ups in the past, that record became threatened as she laid in bed, a text composed for Alyssa and her finger hovering above the small blue arrow. Maybe if it hadn’t been almost a week since she’d seen Alyssa or perhaps if it wasn’t well past two in the morning, her brain tired and hazy from travel, she may have been stronger, may have resisted.

But that wasn’t the case and her vulnerability fired the signal for her thumb to press send. 

**Emma: I’m in my bed, you’re in yours. One of us is definitely in the wrong place. **

Although her instincts told her to toss her phone in the garbage, get in her car, and drive far far away, she held on tight to her device, watching with anticipation, which was dumb because Alyssa probably wasn’t even…

The typing bubble popped up, launching Emma’s heart into her throat and causing her phone to slip through her fingers, falling flat onto her face. She fumbled to regain control of her phone, and her heart sank when she found the bubble had disappeared.

Then it popped back up for a moment, before going away again. It worked on its disappearing act for a few of the longest minutes of Emma’s life, testing the durability of her heart function, until it was replaced with a response. 

**Alyssa: hmmm…**

Panic coursed through her body. It was too forward and now Alyssa is going to be uncomfortable and never want to see her again…

_Ding._

**Alyssa: “In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing. The worst thing you can do is nothing.”- Theodore Roosevelt**

Huh. Emma thought she had played out every possible scenario in her head but a quote from a dead president was something she was not prepared for. 

_Ding._

**Alyssa: Be there in ten.**

Emma stared stunned at her phone. It… worked? She’d already accepted that she’d have to fall asleep scrolling through pictures of Alyssa and thinking about how she’d get to see her the next day, but now she was actually going to get to be in the same space as her? Feeling properly dumb, she stared at her phone, unsure what to do next as she never in her life anticipated Alyssa answering her text that night let alone coming over.

Either Alyssa moved much faster or the ten minutes flew because the next thing Emma knew, Alyssa was at her window, knocking gently. As Emma unlocked it and watched her friend crawl through, she felt the air knocked out of her by how beautiful Alyssa still managed to look in the dead of night. 

“I’m glad you came.”

“I’m glad you text me.”

That was all that was said before Alyssa leaped towards Emma, wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck and burying her face into blonde tresses. Emma’s own arms instantly found home around Alyssa as she pulled her in tight. “I just really missed you and didn’t want to wait another day.”

“Good, because I really missed you too.” Alyssa mumbled into Emma, sending a shiver through the blonde. 

Reluctantly pulling back, Emma offered, “Do you want to watch a show or something?”

“Sure, we could,” Alyssa yawned.

Even in the moonlight Emma could tell how tired she was, and for the first time that night Emma felt like she could rest as well. “Or we could just go to sleep?”

Alyssa nodded gratefully and the two girls climbed into Emma’s bed. By the time Emma was settled, curled on her side to face the other girl already laying in a similar position, Alyssa’s eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. Whispering “goodnight”, Emma leaned forward to place a kiss on the sleeping girls forehead. She was rewarded with a dreamy hum before she relaxed back, tucking one hand under her chin and resting the other flat on the mattress. As her eyes drifted close, she felt a small shift and then Alyssa’s hand was in hers, fingers intertwining. 

Emma didn’t dare open her eyes out of fear she imagined it and instead just squeezed gently before sleep overtook her.

//

Of Alyssa’s many holiday traditions, baking Christmas cookies with Emma and her Grandma was by far her favorite. The fact that nobody baked cookies quite as delicious as Besty did was definitely a factor in that, but if Alyssa was being honest with herself, she loved it most for another reason. 

Ever since her dad left, holidays in the Greene household were about the presentation. Everything had to be ideal for the pictures and the out of town family they never talked to besides those few holidays that mandated it. Every detail was perfectly planned, from the coordinated outfits to the methodical seating charts to the meticulous itinerary. 

So the first time Emma invited Alyssa over for a day of Christmas festivities, Alyssa’s brain nearly malfunctioned.

With Emma and her grandma, it was about spending time together and making memories. They wore ridiculous Christmas sweaters and made a mess in the kitchen and if they didn’t start baking cookies until a few hours after they had planned? No sweat. They’d get to it when they’d get to it. Although it took some getting used to, Alyssa found she was most at home in their perfect mess.

Plus, Alyssa always cherished watching Betsy smother Emma in the unconditional love she’d always deserved.

The same appreciation flowed through Alyssa as the smell of cinnamon lingered in the air of Besty Nolan’s living room while her and Emma sat on the couch eating freshly baked snickerdoodles. Emma’s grandma had run into town for more supplies for the gingerbread house competition they were having later that day, so the girls decided to fill their time with a classically cheesy Christmas movie on the Hallmark channel. Well, Alyssa had decided, Emma had conceded.

“Come on, I _know_ we watched this one last year.” Emma complained while the couple on tv kissed under mistletoe. 

“That’s impossible. This one just came out last week!”

“Then how do I know that she’s going to get snowed in one more night but the town’s only Inn will be booked full and she’ll be forced to stay with him?”

Alyssa sighed. She wanted to argue, to point out that Emma couldn’t actually know that for sure, but even she could see it all playing out that way. Instead, she decided to push a different button. “You’re just mad that they’re not lesbians.”

“Maybe I am. Is that so wrong? We won’t truly be equal until there are just as many cringey gay christmas movies as there are straight.” Emma stated, just a tad too dramatically.

“Nolan 2020, you’ve got my vote.” Alyssa teased. Then an idea struck her. She leaned over and removed Emma’s glasses. “There. I bet he kind of looks like a lesbian now with that flannel.”

Emma squinted at the screen. “You know, he actually kind of does. This is much more bearable, thank you.”

Alyssa inspected the glasses for a moment before placing them on her own face. “You’re right, it is more enjoyable when you can pretend it’s two woman falling in love.” 

“Hey, give those back,” Emma shouted as she made a move for the spectacles. 

“Nope, sorry. These are mine now.” Alyssa giggled, holding Emma back with a hand to her chest as she leaned the opposite direction, trying to keep the glasses out of the blondes reach. The two wrestled playfully, until Emma gained control, a hand on each of Alyssa’s wrists as they toppled over onto the couch. 

Laughter was replaced with silence as Emma’s hips were now pinning Alyssa to the couch, their hands on either side of Alyssa’s head. The glasses fogged up from their close proximity, temporarily blocking Alyssa’s vision.

Perhaps it was the missing sense heightening another, but she swore she could feel every little movement above her slightly more intimately. For instance the way Emma’s fingers loosened ever so slightly around her wrists, like she was worried about being too rough. Or how if her brain was functioning properly, she could calculate Emma’s heart rate from the way it was beating so intensely against her own. Or how the breath against Alyssa’s lips was getting closer, almost as if Emma was leaning in...

“Can one of you girls help me with the door?” 

The voice that called through the front door snapping them both out of the moment. Alyssa scrambled to take off the eyewear and return it to Emma, who leaped off the couch to assist her grandma with the groceries. Alyssa’s heart was racing out of her chest as she stayed stunned in her spot on the couch, listening to Emma and her grandma talking in the kitchen.

“What can I do to help, Gran?”

“Nothing yet. Why don’t you and Alyssa go finish your movie and I’ll let ya know when I’m ready for you?”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind staying in here and-”

“Get on outta here.” 

Alyssa turned around in time to watch Betsy push Emma out of the kitchen before closing the door behind her. Emma stood awkwardly where Betsy left her for a moment before returning to the couch, a few inches farther from Alyssa than she had previously been. 

This game had become all too familiar to Alyssa as of late, and she just wanted to skip to the part where one of them made a quip that brought them back to their normal flow. Of course she’d rather talk about what happened, but without being able to really see it, she couldn’t dare herself to bring it up. What if she had misinterpreted the moment? She’d done so much work trying to hide her growing feelings for her friend that it simply wasn’t worth the risk of being wrong and making things worse.

They watched on in a silence that wasn’t horribly awkward, but still wasn’t quite right. Alyssa was having a hard time focusing on the movie and was surprised when she tuned back in to find the main girl was in the hospital, in need of a kidney transplant, and the male lead just so happened to be a perfect match. Alyssa suppressed a laugh as Emma groaned. “Oh come on! We’re really supposed to just believe that this guy she’s been falling in love with is also a perfect medical match for her? That’s just insane. How do I let you talk me into this every year?” 

“Because you love me.” The words left Alyssa’s mouth without permission and she was desperate to move past it as heat rushed her cheeks. “And I think you secretly love these movies too.”

Looking a little flushed herself, Emma spoke. “No, I don’t. I honestly don’t get what you see in these movies. They’re so over the top and ridiculous.” 

Alyssa let out a deep breath. “Sure, they can get a little ridiculous sometimes, but isn’t it nice? The idea that when two people are meant to be together, no matter how stubborn they are or how much they try and deny it, the world keeps leading them back to the other until they finally accept that they’re each other’s destiny, it’s just… a nice thought.” 

The two locked eyes as Alyssa spoke, and it was clear that neither of them expected her defense to be that passionate. 

_ So much for lightening the mood, Greene. _

But as she gazed into hazel eyes, she saw a glimpse of…understanding? Probably just another illusion being played on her by her own heart. 

Emma’s features softened before she nodded slightly and relaxed back into the couch. Alyssa followed her lead, and they continued the movie, now in a soothing silence. 

As they watched the fictional transplant go successfully, Emma began to fidget for a moment, before clearing her throat to speak softly. “I may not be an organ donor, but I’d be happy to give you my heart.” 

Alyssa looked sideways for a glimpse of her friend. That was definitely a line that time, right? It had to be. Otherwise why was her heart beating so fast? Maybe these feelings weren’t one-sided after all. Maybe Emma could feel everything Alyssa did too. 

Unless Emma was merely practising on Alyssa so she could use them on… Alyssa didn’t let herself finish the thought, and instead responded to Emma before she let the mood drift into just another awkward moment between them. “I’d be lucky. It’s a good heart.” 

“Yeah?”

“One of my favorites.”

Emma’s eyes widened as she opened her mouth and Alyssa’s breath hitched as she waited for Emma’s reply. 

Just as she thought her curiosity might be quelled, Betsy entered the room. “Alrighty, are you girls ready to make some gingerbread houses?”

“I’m ready.” Alyssa responded, eyes still locked with Emma’s.

“Yeah, me too.”

//

Emma wasn’t one for parties. Perhaps it was the social isolation she experienced as a kid or maybe she was simply always destined to oppose them. Either way, she far preferred a smaller, more intimate setting to the busy chaos of large gatherings. But when the opportunity arose for a New Years in New York, not even Emma could turn that down. Especially not when she knew how much it would mean to Alyssa. 

The evening started off well enough. They were in a penthouse suite, some friend of Kaylee’s rented it for the big night. But as the clock crept closer to midnight, the larger and sloppier the crowd grew. It wouldn’t be so bad if Emma hadn’t lost sight of Alyssa half an hour or so ago. 

They’d been texting, trying to reunite, but one of them would get pulled away again or they would make plans to meet by the horse lamp only to discover there were multiple and they just so happened to be at the wrong one or some other absurd circumstance that would keep them apart.

Normally, Emma would adapt and find a safe spot to ride out the night, but tonight she couldn’t take the easy way out. No, Emma had plans for this evening that she was rather anxious to follow through on.

For months now, Emma had tried and failed time after time to let Alyssa know how she felt, and tonight she was determined to be clear and concise with her intentions, even if it meant getting shot down. 

That is, if she could find Alyssa.

Having looped the perimeter of the party for the third time, Emma stopped in the kitchen to grab a water and try and calm her beating heart. She was pleased to find a friendly face there. “Hey Shelbs. Enjoying the party?”

“Hell yeah! How crazy is it that we’re in New York for New Years?”

“Very. A true bucket list item.” Emma mused, sipping her water. “Have you seen Alyssa? I can’t find her anywhere.”

“Last I saw her she was by the horse lamp.”

“Which one?” 

“There’s more than one?”

Emma groaned.“This is useless. I’ll never find her before the countdown.” 

“Sorry, Em. If I see her, I’ll let her know you’re looking for her.”

“Thank you.” Emma said sincerely. Just as her friend was about to leave, a thought struck her. “Wait, Shelbs, what was that pick up line that Alyssa liked? The one she showed you on her phone at the beginning of the semester?”

Shelby gave Emma a puzzled look, thinking for a moment before the memory came back. Pulling out her phone, she showed Emma her screen with the answer Emma had been looking for. 

Her jaw just about hit the floor. “That’s all it was?”

“For someone so extraordinary, Alyssa is a woman with simple interests.” Shelby shrugged before wandering back into the party.

Emma shook her head in disbelief as she typed up the message. It felt ridiculous, more ridiculous than any lined she’d used so far, but she was desperate and honestly, it couldn’t be much worse than her other attempts. Or at least that was her final reasoning for pressing send.

//

Alyssa checked her phone. 

**11:47**

Chewing on her lip, she tried to suppress the panic that was threatening to take over. This was her fourth lap around the penthouse without one run in with Emma. She even switched her direction for the third round, hoping the issue may have been they were chasing each other, but it was no use.

Being in the city for a New Year's Eve celebration was a dream of its own, but Alyssa had come determined to take advantage of the special evening and finally tell Emma how she felt. Before she got the chance, however, the two had been separated and couldn’t seem to find their way back to each other. 

Ready to accept defeat and chalk it up to destiny, Alyssa slumped against the wall near one of the staircases. She knew it wasn’t her only opportunity to tell Emma how she felt, but it felt like the perfect circumstances for the perfect girl. 

Maybe it was for the best. She still had no idea how Emma felt about her and if Emma felt differently, it would make the rest of their time in the city terribly uncomfortable.

“Hey girl, why are you over here hiding? You should be out there celebrating!” Kaylee said, appearing besides Alyssa.

“I would love to but I can’t find Emma and I… I just need to find her.” Alyssa’s voice began to crack as she felt months worth of emotions catch in her throat.

“Oh! I just saw her over by the horse lamp!” Kaylee chirped.

“Which horse lamp?!” Alyssa all but yelled and quickly caught herself. “I’m sorry. It’s just really important that I find Emma.”

Kaylee’s face softened as she rested a hand on Alyssa’s shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything's… fine. Thanks for checking on me, Kaylee. And thanks for letting Em and I come along. This is a really incredible-” 

_Ding._

Alyssa’s phone went off with a text from Emma. Quickly opening it, she was perplexed to find a singular dog emoji. Before she had a chance to analyze what it meant, the typing bubble popped up and she waited for the second message to come through. 

**Emma: Max, get back here! My bad lol he just be running off sometimes, but what’s up? **

As she read the text again, Alyssa’s stomach performed a routine that would make even Simone Biles jealous. A smile spread across her face, so wide that not even her hand could hide it. That was the pick up line Alyssa mentioned liking all those months ago, and for the first time, Alyssa knew without a doubt what Emma’s intentions were. 

“Alyssa, who is-

“Kaylee, I need somewhere Emma and I can meet, please. Quiet and secluded and most importantly some place there is only one of.” Alyssa spoke quickly, not allowing any time to be embarrassed by her own urgency.

“The master bedroom is cozy.” Kaylee offered.

It felt far too presumptuous but Alyssa was so desperate she didn’t want to turn it down. Luckily, Kaylee offered a second location shortly after.

“There’s the roof, but it’s pretty cold up there.”

“No, that’s perfect!”

Having received proper instructions on how to get there, Alyssa gave her friend a quick kiss on the cheek before bounding off for the roof.

//

_That was too dumb. Why did you send that, Emma? Did you really think that that of all things would work? _ Emma tried not to be too harsh on herself but while the minutes since she sent the text were passing painfully slow, the minutes crawling towards midnight seemed to be flying.

With six minutes to go, Emma’s phone finally rang with a response from Alyssa. She opened it up to find a picture of a rooftop,the city sparkling in the background, and in the middle was a sticker of Max, the dog she had sent to Alyssa. Along with that was a message. 

**Alyssa: I found Max. Meet me on the roof? **

Another text came through that included instructions for how to get to the roof. With only five minutes to spare, Emma had no time for apologies as she pushed her way through the crowd, dashed up the stairwell, and burst through the final door standing between her and Alyssa. 

Cold winter air immediately hit Emma’s face, but the sight of Alyssa generated enough warmth in the blonde to counteract it. In the twinkling lights of the city, Alyssa looked absolutely gorgeous, enough so that Emma’s heart skipped a beat.

Although they had spent most of the evening together, the last hour they were apart seemed to stretch on forever. Or at least that was the excuse Emma told herself as she sprinted to her best friend, wrapping her up in her arms. Alyssa squealed as Emma spun them around, and if Emma didn’t have a burning confession to make, she would have spun them forever, never tiring of the joyous noise she was making. 

Setting Alyssa down, Emma unwrapped her arms before her hands found comfort on Alyssa’s cheeks. Emma rested her forehead against Alyssa’s, who gently nudged her nose back, then forth, against Emma’s before settling them snug next to each other. Their breath mingled in the inch distance between their lips. 

Despite her best efforts to stay grounded, when Alyssa slid her arms around Emma, low on her back, she felt her senses overload and she wobbled at the knees. Alyssa’s gripped tightened in response, pulling them impossibly closer. The two laughed nervously, at first, until it grew into one of affection. 

Pulling her head back, Emma took in every feature on Alyssa’s face. It was unfair how perfect every inch of her was. In hindsight, Emma never stood a chance. 

Resisting the urge to kiss the tip of Alyssa’s nose, Emma’s nerves (and possibly the cold) rushed out her words. “Alyssa, I really like you. I have for quite some time now, probably forever, but I’ve only known for a little while and I wasn’t sure how to tell you. Partly because you’re my best friend and I was terrified to ruin that but also because you’re, wow, you’re you. So I tried using pick up lines because I know you like those and the one you said to me that night? Wow, it worked really well, but now I’m thinking that’s probably only because it was from you. Every time I’ve tried one, it was just so awkward and I guess I just… I never thought that when I fell in love it would be because I was stumbling over my words for you.” 

As Emma finished her rambling, tears began to flood Alyssa’s dark eyes.

“Oh, Lys, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I can shut it off. We can stay friends and-“

Shaking her head, Alyssa placed the tips of her fingers over Emma’s mouth. “No, Emma, please don’t take it back. I thought I was alone in these feelings. I thought I was imagining everything. You said you didn’t like pick up lines, so I thought my mind was playing mean tricks on me, turning your words into something they weren’t. But then you sent me Max, and… that was the first time I was confident that maybe, just maybe you felt this too. The only thing I love more than you trying to use pick up lines to win me over, is you.”

“Really?” Emma breathed, everything in her body ceasing function as she waited for Alyssa’s reply.

“Really,” Alyssa assured her, nodding eagerly. “I love you, Emma Nolan.”

“I love you too, Alyssa Greene.” Emma smiled affectionately at Alyssa, as she rubbed her thumb over perfect cheekbones. “So… what now?” Emma asked, suddenly shy.

Waggling her eyebrows, Alyssa teased, “Your lips looks lonely… Why don’t I introduce them to mine?” 

“How do you make those sounds so good?” Emma nearly whined. 

Her answer came in the form of a kiss. A life altering, earth shattering, astral projecting kiss. It started off hesitant, tender, as the two longtime friends explored unfamiliar ground. Emma thought perhaps it would take time to get used to this new aspect of their relationship but she was surprised by how natural it felt, as if they were made for this. 

Alyssa’s hands clutched at Emma’s back, holding her firmly against her as their lips matched the pressure, and Emma slid hers into Alyssa’s curls, grasping gently. Emma had thought about this moment for months, in many different scenarios, but none compared to this. This was real and passionate and Emma’s whole body felt electric. It felt like explosions. It felt like…

Fireworks. 

The two broke apart to see the sky igniting with the spectacle. The sparkling designs blanketing the sky, signifying new beginnings and brighter futures. Emma almost felt bad for stealing their thunder. 

“I guess we missed the countdown.” Alyssa giggled.

Emma smiled, pure bliss radiating from her. “Worth it, though.”

“Completely,” Alyssa agreed. “Happy New Years, Emma.”

“Happy New Years, Alyssa.” Emma said, the gears behind her eyes starting to turn. “Hey Alyssa, do you… Can I be your… Hold on...”

Alyssa watched painful expressions flash over Emma’s features as she concentrated on her thoughts.

“Maybe I can be your New Years reso- no...”

“Emma, babe, you already have me. You don’t need anymore lines.”

“Just give me a minute, I can come up with-”

Alyssa rolled her eyes, a smile taking over her lips before hers took over Emma’s. Emma quickly melted into it, completely forgetting that words still existed at all. When they separated for air, Emma shivered and Alyssa offered, “We can go back inside, warm up a bit.”

“I’ve got some other ideas for how we can warm up.” Emma said, a spark in her eyes.

“I’m listening…” Alyssa mumbled, before their lips met again, just one of what would be a lifetime of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> This truly spiraled out of control. I'm not even sure how we got here. 
> 
> A special thanks to my Mallus for helping me with this! 
> 
> #maxrights


End file.
